


Lucy's Advaces

by Blossom_Cat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossom_Cat/pseuds/Blossom_Cat
Summary: She was starting to get bold. And he was starting to get shy. Why were the roles suddenly reversed? Natsu has been asking that himself for some time now, but he still can't figure it out. Nalu
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Lucy's Advaces

**Author's Note:**

> had actually just came up with this idea last night. While I was trying to sleep, this thought came to my mind. It sounded interesting in my head so I'll try to see how I can make it into a story. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.

Natsu didn't start noticing it until after he saved her when Minerva defeated her in the Grand Magic Games. She gave him that smile while bandaged up, she told him that she believed in him and that she always would. That was when he saw it. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes.

But what was she scheming exactly? He had no idea. His fingers would twitch in anticipation, but what was he waiting for? He knew Lucy knew that this look made him nervous, but it seemed to do the same to her. He would notice how her cheeks would redden around him and how she would scoot just a fracture closer to him.

He was sure there was more to the story. What made her so bold? It could be frustrating at times, he didn't know what she wanted and why she was only this way around him. She then started to do things way out of the normal. At least for her anyway.

She would lean close to him and grab for his hand, which was more than embarrassing. She began to, what Gray described, as flirting. And for some odd reason, he wouldn't hesitate to flirt back. But whenever they did such a thing, he wouldn't realize he even did it unless Gray or Gajeel came over to tease him about it. That would usually get Natsu to pick a fight with them and forget about whatever they were talking about before.

And for a while, that wasn't so bad. It could get a little awkward at times when both would get so close to each other that their noses touched. But otherwise, it began to seem pretty normal in their relationship. Until she started to get weird. Weirder than normal weird. And if she was weirder than she usually was, he knew he was in trouble.

Her words became more daring. And so did her actions. It wasn't as if he really minded all that much, but it was odd watching his best friend become so much more intimate with him. She just wasn't the bold type, when it came to intimacy anyway. An example of her changed behavior being the time she just randomly came over to him and sat between his legs.

Flashback

Natsu munched happily on his fire chicken, while sitting alone in the guild. He was waiting for Lucy to get to the guild so they could search for a job together. He planned to snatch Happy away from Charle and Wendy once they decided what flyer to grab. He grabbed his glass of water and drowned down his food. Waiting for Lucy sure got boring.

He sighed and looked at the guild doors for any sign of his blonde teammate. He could faintly smell her scent a ways back. He grinned, she should only be a couple minutes away now. His fists were itching to fight a beast. A thought then came to his mind, he should beat up Gray later.

She opened the door five minutes later with a book in her hand. Natsu inwardly groaned, when she decides to read it is almost impossible to get her to move from her spot. It was going to be at least an hour before he could ask her to help him pick out a job. Well, that did at least give him time to finish eating and fight ice princess. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise.

She looked around the guild, her eyes landing on each guild member. Natsu guessed she was either searching for him or Levy. Since they both loved to read silently together, he thought it was boring though. It surprised him when she skimmed over to Levy and smiled at him. Her cheeks dusting a bright pink.

Her walk was full of confidence, like she had been scheming some plan. He didn't like how she looked so full of herself. Natsu began to feel sweat drop from the side of his face- just what was she planning? He took a bite of his chicken and attempted to just ignore her until she was face to face with him. He hunched his body over and dug his face in more food Mira provided.

"Natsu," He looked up from his food and slurped up the rest of his noodles. "Lean back." She stated immediately. He blinked blankly for a moment. Lean back? Why the hell did she want him to do that?

He trusted her though, so he did what she asked of him. Though not without giving her a weird look. That's when she decided to scoot in between him and the table and sit right between his spread legs. She hummed to herself after shifting into the right position and opened up her book. Completely ignoring him and the many stares she had gotten.

On the other hand, he felt as if his soul was leaving his body. His hands twitched in the air beside her waist, he had no idea what do do with them. His face burned bright with embarrassment and he desperately looked around the room for an answer. All he received was an obnoxious laugh from Gajeel. He swore he was going to get that guy back for that.

That's when he started to notice the atmosphere around them. It was tight and heavy, and he knew Lucy could feel it too. Though it wasn't nearly as awkward as he suspected it to be, he felt as if he should do something. Or say something. He cleared his throat and gazed at the back of Lucy's head.

"I-I was eating you know..." That's not what he meant to say. What is going wrong inside his brain?

"Eh?" Lucy looked behind her at Natsu. "No one's stopping you from continuing?" Except she was clearly in front of him, blocking him from his food. What was she trying to accomplish with doing this exactly? If it was to utterly render him useless, then she completed her mission. He sighed and looked down at his hands. He hesitantly placed them oh her waist. He flinched back, waiting for her to hit him.

She only giggled and leaned back into his chest. That's when the tension grew stronger. He scoffed and looked away from her entirely.

"Nah. I'm not hungry anymore anyway." He pouted.

Flashback End

It only got stronger from there. And it was surprising just how much Lucy initiated talk and action. Now, Natsu would never consider himself the shy type. He said and did what he wanted, and he didn't care what others thought of him. Which means he should be immune to Lucy, but he wasn't.

He was shy and she was bold, for once. He had a feeling she was taking advantage of that. He sighed once more and returned back to reality. Lucy was the cause of all that thinking in the first place. She had her arms around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist while he sat as casually as he could at the guild. He didn't try to move her, because she immediately fell asleep after catching him off guard.

He sat there in silence while Gajeel and Kana wolf whistled at him. He flushed and held up his middle finger to both of him. Dammit Lucy! Why did she have to put him in such a position, he felt as if his heart was about to beat right out of his chest. She suddenly stirred, making him go rigid.

She turned her head so that her face faced his neck while she laid on his shoulder. He felt her warm breath on his bare neck. Usually, it wouldn't be such a big deal since he would have his scarf on. But while she settled herself on him before falling asleep, she grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around her own neck. And he didn't do a damn thing to stop her.

He whined silently and leaned his head back on the chair he sat in. Maybe it would save him the embarrassment if he just went to sleep. But he knew that wasn't going to happen, not when her soft lips were pressing into his neck. Lucy unexpectedly stirred once more, but this time she woke up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, Natsu? I forgot I fell asleep here..." Yeah, and he was never going to forget it as long as he's still alive.

"Do you wanna get off now? We need to take a job." He grumbled while she smirked up at him. Leaning forward, she kissed his cheek tenderly. He froze, feeling his face heat up. If he wasn't blushing before, he certainly was now.

"Mm, maybe later~" she sighed wistfully.

"F-Fine!"

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that was a whole lot of trial and error before I finally finished the fic. At first I wanted to try something where they had some kind of tension going on, but ended up and ditched the idea last minute. I feel better about how it turned out at least!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed that, and I hope it wasn't weird or anything.


End file.
